


You Forgot The Marshmallows

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [25]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, It was Wade’s idea, M/M, Marshmallows, Peter isn’t having fun, camp fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Peter was already having a terrible camping experience with Wade but it seemed like it just kept getting worse and worse.





	You Forgot The Marshmallows

Wade had a feeling Peter wasn’t going to go for this. But he was surprised when his boyfriend agreed to go camping with him. 

But it could’ve been better. 

So far the day was going well somewhat great, Wade was determined to show Peter how camping was fun and while Peter wanted to have fun it seemed like faith didn’t want him to.

He had fallen in a hole.

Walked into a spiders web, it was ironic and Wade had a laugh. 

Stepped on an ant hill. 

And then he lost his cellphone for about an hour before they found it, Wade couldn’t call it because they didn’t have cell service so Peter put it in his pocket because he couldn’t use it and then it was gone.

So safe to say he wasn’t having a good time.

The two were sitting around a fire that took Wade pretty much forever to make, glazing into the flames as they thought about that day.

“You bring the marshmallows?” Peter blandly said, half expecting Wade to stumble explain that he forgot.

“Well, uh…”

“Oh my god. Great, this is just great.”

Wade huffed and wrapped his arm around Peter, pulling him into his side. “Maybe I forgot the marshmallows and I ate the chocolate and then I used the crackers to feed some birds. But we can still have fun!”

A loud crash rang out through the sky and rain poured from the heavens, crashing down on them and extinguishing their fire. 

“Mhm.”


End file.
